


Chaos Drainage

by Cinna_Milk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda AU, Sonic gets hurted, thank the pocket hog discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinna_Milk/pseuds/Cinna_Milk
Summary: What if Sonic's body was drained of it's chaos energy?
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Chaos Drainage

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending scene reminds you a bit of steven universe don't be surprised that's semi what it's based off of I also didn't edit this so please don't kill me

It had started off as a normal day for the Wachowski household. They had pancakes for breakfast, Sonic and Maddie did some yoga, and then Sonic went off to the speedtrap with Tom. Everything was great, wonderful, as most days had been for the past few months. Things were looking to stay great, until Robotnik showed up.

The moment Tom knew of Robotnik’s presence he hid Sonic. 

Though Sonic was allowing none of that, the moment Tom looked away he was gone and off to find Robotnik. From what Sonic was able to hear the Egghead had been draining the forest of its energy and he couldn’t allow that. So he set off searching. 

Meanwhile Tom had noticed Sonic was gone. When he left or how he left was completely unknown to Tom. He did know one thing though, and that was the fact that he had to find Sonic. Thankfully, he had Maddie helping him on the search for a blue hedgehog. The plan they had was to find Sonic, tell the other person, group together, and let the government handle the tyrant doctor. 

It seems like everyone would be too late, because while Tom and Maddie were first starting their search, Sonic had already found Robotnik. 

The entire area around the doctor's machine was cold and lifeless. The grass was a stark white, trees, and other fauna followed suit. The machine itself was white and red, as most things built by Robotnik were. It had looked something akin to a satellite on a rod connected to the “Eggmobile” that was literally sucking the life out of the air. The tree's leaves stopped moving as soon as they were hit from the beam coming out of the machine. The grass had stopped swaying. 

The moment he saw Eggman he should’ve reacted. Sonic knew this, and yet he was almost as still as the world around him. Why? Well, he was scared. He knew that the doctor could do horrible things and wasn’t afraid to. But this was something completely different from the first time he fought Robotnik. 

He couldn’t just leave everything though! He had to be brave, and he could be. He’s fought Eggman before he can do it again. But Eggman didn’t have a weird lazer machine thingy the last time they fought. What if he got hit by it? He’d lose all his speed and he’d never be able to see Tom and Maddie again, he’d never be able to call them Mom and Dad like he had been trying too. Though, that would also happen if he didn’t do anything. So he took a deep breath forward and started to walk towards Robotnik. 

Until he felt his wrist grabbed by someone and he was pulled back only to face that someone. The someone in question happened to be Maddie who looked more concerned than angry. She pulled him behind one of the trees that Robotnik had previously hit with his ray. Moreso, she pulled him away from Eggman, and just as he had mustered up the courage to fight!  
She kept a hold on his wrist and was on her phone. After a couple of seconds she put her phone away and looked at him right in the eyes. Crap, he was definitely in trouble. Maddie moved down to his level, still keeping a hold on his arm and started to speak, softly though, as to not get caught. “What were you thinking! You can’t go and face him he’ll kill you. Let’s go move to a safer point so we can meet up with Tom” 

He frowned, leaving just didn’t feel right, he couldn’t let the doctor keep doing this, so he shook his head. “I can’t just let Robotnik kill everything or whatever he’s doing right now. Look at the tree we are right next to, it’s not right! What if I let him get away and he goes into town and hits a person? I have to stop him.”

“The government will take care of him for us, now please Sonic, let’s go?” When he looked at Maddie he could tell that she didn’t really mean her words. That she had no clue whether or not someone other than him could or would stop Robotnik. So he took Maddie’s hand off his wrist and ran towards Eggman. 

Which was fine, he was totally fine with going off and fighting Eggman, and everything would have been fine if Maddie didn’t happen to follow him. She was slower, so she got there by the time Sonic had managed a few quips and about 3 hits on the machine, but she was still there. And unfortunately Robotnik noticed her before Sonic did. 

When Eggman did notice Maddie he decided one thing, he would use her to make Sonic’s life hell. “Oooh Sonic! It seems like your mommy has decided to come and save you, it sure would be a shame if all her energy had happened to be removed from her body.”

That definitely got Sonic’s attention and it got him out of his spindash, but it seemed like him, the blue blur, fastest thing alive, was too slow. Maddie had already been hit and she turned the same stark white as everything else around him. Her hand had been outstretched and her mouth was open. Sonic was too slow.

He felt stuck in place seeing Maddie like that. All of his previous courage, his previous actions? They were all gone, and he was probably going to be hit by the same beam Maddie was hit by. He didn’t care though, he had been too slow yet again and had to watch another mom get shot.

First Longclaw and now Maddie? He truly was a failure deemed to be alone his whole life. He could hear Robotnik yelling at him, making fun of him, but he didn’t care, all he could do was cry. Until he heard a familiar voice, Tom’s voice to be exact, he wiped the tears from his eyes seeing Tom clearly. He couldn’t let Tom get hit, and if he wasn’t fast enough to move Tom, he’d just get instead of Tom. 

So the moment Robotnik fired he jumped in front of the laser and the last thing he heard before collapsing was Tom yelling out “Sonic!”

When he woke up he felt horrible, like worse than when he was almost blown up three times in one day. He couldn't even stand. Though he should have been standing. His eyes actually opened to see brown fur on his arms, not blue. He also saw Tom holding him, it looked like he was about to cry? And when he moved his eyeballs a bit he could see a bright blue version of himself right in front of Eggman’s laser. 

Huh, looking at that made him feel incomplete? He would be walking over to him, it? But he was stuck lying on the floor. 

“What? What is that? This wasn’t supposed to happen, you were just supposed to be still like the rest of them!” Wait, Eggman didn’t plan this?

The blue version of him tried walking but was stuck by the laser. “Let me go.” It’s voice was exactly like his but devoid of all emotion, listening to it felt wrong. 

Eggman’s brow raised as he sneered “Do you really think I’d let you go so you could destroy my robots?”

That had the weird blue version of himself turning his head to actually look at Eggman. “Let me GOOOOOOOO.” The scream was ear shattering. He was crying by the end of it struggling to cover his ears. But it seemed to get the job done because the laser that was previously holding the blue version of him captive broke. The ground all around the blue version of him though, it was caved in, and not only that Blue Sonic was walking towards him. 

Though, Eggman didn’t seem to like that and shot Blue Sonic with the laser again. Only for it to just reflect off of him. Eggman grumbled and did it again, but this time when the laser reflected off of Blue Sonic it hit Eggman's machine, effectively breaking it leaving Eggman on the ground unconscious. When the Machine broke the entire stark white world around them immediately became colorful again. Everything that once was still was moving again, including a confused Maddie. 

Blue Sonic didn’t seem to want to stop and enjoy that, no Blue just kept on walking towards him, and he couldn’t help but outstretch a hand to get closer to Blue. That seemed to put Tom into action because he started walking towards the Blue version of himself. Once they both reached each other Tom slowly, hesitantly, gave him away to the Blue version of himself. And he couldn’t help but feel happy. 

The moment he was handed over he started laughing. He wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck and then Blue also started laughing. They were both twirling in circles, dancing until he was set down on Blue’s feet to continue spinning, after a couple seconds of that they hugged and Sonic felt a million times better. Two people or well hedgehogs hugging turned into one. And that one happened to be a regular blue furred not glowing version of Sonic. 

When he looked down at his arms and saw the blue he was used to he smiled and wiped off the tears that had formed earlier. Then he looked up to Tom, whose face was hopefully. “Are you okay? Is everything good?”

And he nodded. “I’m more than okay, I’m me again! I’m whole.” 

“Good, don’t ever run off again.” Tom hugged him and he hugged back. “Now if everyone is okay, let’s send off Eggman and go home?”

Maddie walked up to Tom and him holding his bag of rings. She handed him one and ruffled his head. “Don’t run off again” 

He looked into her eyes smiling “Of course, now mushroom world seems like a fitting punishment after messing with my family don’t you think?” Both Maddie and Tom nodded. “Alright, I’ll throw the ring and someone else can throw him through the portal?”

Maddie nodded “I think I should be the one to throw him, you and Tom always get to so it’s my turn now.”

“You’ll get no objections from me” Tom put his hands up. 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Tom and Maddie both nodded, and he threw the ring out opening a portal to the mushroom world. Maddie picked up Robotnik as if he were a feather and threw him through the portal. 

After it closed they all seemed to let out a sigh they didn’t know they were keeping in and looked to each other smiling while starting the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry the ending may have been lackluster?


End file.
